The objective of this book is to provide a policy analysis of the linkages between disability and international development, and to trace the trajectory of disability issues within global health an international development framework. This book is both timely and relevant for development policy- makers and practitioners, particularly following the successful passage of the UN Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities (UNCRPD). The book will engage in current scholarship in the related fields of disability studies, development studies, global health and public policy. Drawing upon original research conducted by the author in Nigeria, Zimbabwe, Mozambique, Malawi, Swaziland and Namibia, between 2007-2009, this book will argue that disability needs to be addressed within the international development paradigm. Central to the argument are the relationships that exist between disability, poverty, vulnerability and marginalisation. By focusing upon disability issues within te global context, the book will analyze some of the generic, protracted issues encountered by policy-makers and development practitioners. These include the challenges of engaging poor and marginalized groups in policy-making; the efficacy of participatory development; implementing rights-based policies; the challenges of the UN institutions in engaging with civil society and enforcing human rights. The UNCRPD has the potential to create a paradigm shift in how disability policy and practice is formulated and implemented. However, this book will argue that it is premature to determine whether this will be the case, as significant barriers need to be overcome - primarily related to good governance. These include the lack of robust statistical data, thereby inhibiting civil society's ability to hold their governments to account; gender imbalances in accessing disability-specific and mainstream public services; the need for States Parties to engage with disabled people's organizations; and the need for policy-makers to utilize a rights-based approach to disability issues in implementing policy and practice in alignment with the UNCRPD.